Always Lost
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: But she did fall in love didn't she? And she couldn't do anything to change that little fact. So she did the next best thing, she tried to pretend that their love had never existed.


Always Lost

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: Ok, so I hope that everyone enjoys this short little one-shot. I wrote it in a moment when I was supposed to be working hard on my Spanish homework, but I got sidetracked and this wouldn't get out of my head. So now, here's the creation of my will-not-concentrate-on-Spanish-mind.

Summary: But she did fall in love didn't she? And she couldn't do anything to change that little fact. So she did the next best thing, she tried to pretend that their love had never existed.

* * *

Sometimes, she likes to close her eyes and pretend that he never existed. She doesn't like the memories of him. People usually cherish the memories of a loved and lost one, but she did the exact opposite. The minute she heard about what had happened, she tried to destroy every little thing that reminded her of him. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to experience the pain. 

She thinks of herself as foolish now, how she could have allowed herself to love in such a perilous time. She should've known better, after all, she wasn't Hermione-Know-It-All-Granger for no reason. But she didn't know it all, for if she did, she never would have fallen in love. She would've known better than to do something so utterly stupid. But obviously, she didn't know better.

There's always that one little quote that nags at the back of her mind all of the time. "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." How she likes to scoff and fell bitter tears well up in her eyes as she thinks of the quote as it replays over and over again in her mind. She would have felt better if she had never loved at all. She really wishes that she hadn't gone and fallen in love with him. She wishes that she hadn't gone and fallen in love with her best friend. She really wishes that she hadn't gone and fallen in love with Ronald Weasley.

But she did fall in love didn't she? And she couldn't do anything to change that little fact. So she did the next best thing, she tried to pretend that that love had never existed. She tried to pretend that_ he_ had never existed. She tried to destroy every little thing that would ever remind her of him.

The plan was going well, Merlin, any plan that Hermione Granger made would be marvelous of course. But not this plan, this plan wasn't marvelous. This plan wasn't marvelous because it didn't work. She managed to destroy 3 or 4 things before she collapsed down onto her bedroom floor in tears, and now she stared at the little picture that she held in her hands as she cried.

It was a simple photo, nothing overly done, nothing especially fancy. They were in Muggle London when the photo was taken. She wanted to take him out on a stroll in a park. She wanted a stroll complete without any sort of magic. She didn't want the kind of magic that one could produce through a couple words or through a simple wave of a wand, she wanted magic that could be performed only through the simple love that existed two individuals. And so she had gotten her own little magical stroll. It had been so perfect at the moment... everything had been so perfect at the moment. So Hermione had taken her camera and snapped a quick shot of the two of them.

The picture didn't turn out perfect; it actually barely managed to get both of their faces fit inside. But Hermione cherished the picture all the same; she stared at it all the time just the same, because the picture itself seemed to radiate only one little word. The picture seemed to show only Love, just pure and simple love that existed between the two of them.

And now as she stares at the little picture in her hands she can only do one thing. She can only cry. She doesn't know what else to do. She honest to God does not know what to do. For the first time in her entire life and as far as any one else can ever remember, Hermione Granger does now know what to do. And she realizes, with a sinking feeling, that without Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger will always be lost.

* * *

_The End_

A/N: Ok, so how was it... reviews, greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
